Ameagari No Tenshi
by CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl
Summary: Mahou Sensei Negima Rated for mild language. Ayaka is competing in a race for the Equestrian Club and Negi is watching. Can she win? Lame summary, I know


Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Mahou Sensei Negima or it's many, many characters. It is the property of Akamatsu Ken-sensei. Nor do I own the song "Ameagari No Tenshi" which this story is named after. Actually, I have no idea who owns the song. All I know is that it's the image song of one Mahou Sensei Negima's beloved Iincho (class rep), Yukihiro Ayaka. I do however, own the people from the Equestrian Club. For those who don't know what equestrian is, it's some sort of horseback riding. Song lyrics are in italics.

Ameagari No Tenshi

By

CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl

"Negi-sensei! I'm so glad you could come!" Class 3-A's class representative Yukihiro Ayaka strolled over to her ten-year-old teacher. "Oh, I'm glad I could come." 3-A's English teacher Negi Springfield smiled back.

_Ameagari no sora no you na_

_Mabushii hitomi ni_

"Yukihiro! We're about to begin!" called a girl from the club. "I'm coming! Negi-sensei, I'm about to participate in a race." Ayaka explained to Negi. "Ah! I see. Good luck Iincho-san!" Ayaka swooned on the inside. Her beloved Negi-sensei had just wished her good luck! "Yeah, good luck, Yukihiro…. Good luck getting booted off your horse!" Ayaka turned and glared at her rival……… Matsumoto Kanna! (AN: I bet you thought I was gonna say Asuna :p) "I'd suggest you zip it, Matsumoto-san. I'd rather not disgrace my teacher and class by fighting with you right before a race." Ayaka warned.

_Tooku dokaka _

_Okiwasureta _

_Yume ga mieta ki ga suru_

"HA! Whatever. You'd probably start a fight anyway. You're just a violent maniac, just like your older sister." Kanna replied. At this, Ayaka grabbed her by the shirt. "I'm warning you, Matsumoto-san, you leave my sister out of this!" Ayaka's voice got lower and quite scary. "Hey! Stop fighting this instant or I'll disqualify you both." The girls' club teacher intervened. "Yes, Kobayashi-sensei." The girls gave their teacher an apologetic bow, but Ayaka saw Kanna give her the middle finger as soon as Kobayashi-sensei's back was turned. Fortunately, there was a whistle signaling the riders to get ready before Ayaka could react.

_Te o no bashite _

_Maegami ni S_

_otto furete mita_

_Kieta tenshi _

_Umarekawari _

_Maiorite kita mitai_

Ayaka got on her trusty horse, Spring Onion (AN: LOL) and mounted him. Next her was Kanna and her horse. "You can do it, Ayaka-chan!" She looked up and saw her older sister, Koharu. Kanna looked disgusted when she saw who'd be stupid enough to encourage Yukihiro. She was about to make a remark, but Ayaka's glare and the starting gunshot shut her up.

_Hosoi kage Hikari abite Arukidasu_

As Ayaka, Kanna, and the other racers took off, Yukihiro Koharu sat down next to a ten-year-old boy and recognized him from her younger sisters pictures. "Oh, are you Negi Springfield?" she asked. "Hm? Yes, I am. Who are you?" Negi replied politely. "Yukihiro Koharu. Ayaka's older sister." "Oh! It's a pleasure." he held out his hand for her to take. "Um… by the way, it looks like your sister was about to fight with another girl. Do you know her?" Koharu's face darkened a little. "Matsumoto Kanna. She's been Ayaka-chan's rival for as long as I can remember. Ayaka's hatred for her goes even deeper than that of Kagurazaka Asuna-san." Koharu explained. "What do you mean?" Negi asked curiously. "Well, at least Asuna doesn't hate Ayaka for something that happened years ago." Koharu replied bitterly.

_Kienaide ite ne _

_Mou nido to Y_

_ume yo Yume yo _

_Watashi no ude de _

_Tsutsunde agetai _

_Mamoritai Zutto Anata no _

_Subete o_

Negi looked at her confused. "Asuna-san, do you know what she means?" He looked at his "guardian" who had been there the whole time, Ayaka just never noticed her. …………Or the maybe the authoress just changed her mind and decided to have Asuna be in the story. Either way, she was there. "Yes, I do. Everyone in the class knows actually. You see…" She began. "Asuna-san, wait, I need to be the one to explain. It hurts, but I think it'll help to talk about it." Koharu interrupted. " It all began over ten years ago, shortly before my little brother died in childbirth….."

_Mune no oku ni _

_Tojikometa _

_Kioku wa maboro shi_

_Asahi ga sasu_

_Sono heya dake _

_Kowareta mama no tokei _

Meanwhile, at the race, Ayaka and Kanna had left the other racers in the dust. They were dead even and were slowly approaching the end of the forest which the race was going through. Kanna was annoyed. 'I gotta do something.' she thought. 'I _can't _let this btch win or tie with me! Not after what her wore of a sister did to Hiro-niichan!' So, positioning her horse carefully, she rammed right into Ayaka, knocking her off of Spring Onion. "&$!" Ayaka swore under her breath as Kanna continued on laughing. Fortunately, Spring Onion was well trained and stopped as soon as his rider fell off. She felt a stinging pain in her leg when she tried to stand up. Still, Ayaka climbed back on. "Okay, Spring Onion, we better hurry." Ayaka told her horse as soon as they continued quickly. "Or are we gonna lose because of her dirty trick?" Spring Onion neighed as a sign of agreement. And they went on.

_Yukkuri to_

_Anata no te de _

_Ugokidasu_

"You see, around ten years ago (like I said, it was before our younger brother died in childbirth), when I was Ayaka-chan's age (I'm twenty-five now), I had a boyfriend. That boyfriend was Kanna's older brother, Matsumoto Hiro." Koharu spoke quietly. Negi gasped. "We were very much in love. We even planned on getting married once we got out of high school, a bit odd, considering I was actually only in my last year of junior high. Well, our parents both approved of our relationship, but Kanna didn't. She and Hiro had been very close, and felt that I had taken her older brother away from her." Koharu continued. "Ayaka-chan was also sad about me dating at first but she understood when I told her that we loved each other like our parents did, and that Hiro would never take that special place in my heart for her." "But why didn't…." Negi started to ask. "Hiro tried to tell Kanna that, but she wouldn't listen." Koharu answered before he could finish. "And that's when tragedy struck."

_I'll sing sweet lullaby for you, I'll sing please don't you cry…._

_You never be lonely, angel_

_I'll sing sweet lullaby for you, I wish you happiness…_

_Forever…._

Kanna entered the stadium feeling confident. 'Today was a good day. I beat the btch, and soon, I'll be able to avenge Hiro-niichan.' "Matsumoto Kanna has re-entered the stadium! It seems she'll be today's victor! But what's this? Yukihiro Ayaka is right behind her!" Kanna turned around in shock. Sure enough, there Ayaka was. Kanna mumbled a few choice words under breath, then calmed down. After all, the finish line was close, there was no way Yukihiro would beat her. Ayaka ignored the pain in her leg and continued. She _would_ win! For her class (She _is_ class rep, after all)! For her sister! For Negi-sensei! "GO AYAKA-CHAN!" She heard her sister yell.

_Kienaide ite ne _

"Anyway, Hiro and I were coming home from a date one night (Hiro was sixteen, so he had a driver's license). We were out later than usual, but we had already called our parents to let them know we were safe and on our way home. But that same night, some idiot decided to have a few drinks, and then drive home." Koharu clenched her fists. "We never saw it coming. The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed. I had bruises and cuts all over me, a broken leg and a broken arm. I had been in a coma for a week, and Hiro was dead." Negi gasped. "Fortunately, we were able to have the driver prosecuted for first degree manslaughter." (AN: I'm not sure how the legal system in Japan works) "Hiro's parents didn't blame me, but Kanna did. She was convinced that it was my fault Hiro died. "If Hiro hadn't been dating her, he would've been at home and he'd still be alive. It's all her fault!" she said. She won't forgive me for living while Hiro died. She was even angrier when I fell in love with another man. I'm engaged to marry my fiancée next month." Koharu tried to hold the tears back. "Oh, I'm sorry. And congratulations." Negi said gently. "And the really sad part is, Kanna believes that I don't feel guilty over what happened. I do. I'll regret Hiro's death for the rest of my life." Koharu couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Koharu-san…." Asuna said sympathetically. "And now…And now she takes her hatred for me out on Ayaka." Koharu said sadly.

_Mou nido to _

"AN AMAZING COMBACK VICTORY FOR YUKIHIRO AYAKA!" The announcer's booming voice disturbed the three. "A-Ayaka-chan won?" Koharu gasped. Sure enough, she had. Ayaka got off Spring Onion and flinched. The pain had gotten worse. Regardless, she walked over and held the trophy up for the world to see. "Ayaka-chan, you did it!" Koharu rushed over, followed by Negi and Asuna. "Congratulations, Iincho-san!" Negi said happily. "T-thank you, Onee-chan, Negi-sensei." Ayaka blushed. "I'm shocked, but you did it, Iincho." Asuna grinned. "Thank you, Asuna-san." Ayaka managed to hide her shock. "CHEATER!" a screeching voice interrupted them. "She must have cheated! There's no _way_ she could've beaten me, other than by cheating!" Kanna yelled. "Anything's possible, Matsumoto-san." Kobayashi-sensei said wisely, appearing out of nowhere. "Yeah well, there's no way she could've caught up to me after I knocked her off her horse!" Kanna shouted stupidly. "Did I hear you correctly? Did you really knock Yukihiro-san off of her horse, as to give yourself an advantage?" Kobayashi-sensei said in a dark, creepy voice. "I-I… YES! I did! But I had a good reason! I couldn't let this btch win! I couldn't even let her tie with me!" Kanna flinched at Kobayashi-sensei's glare for her choice of language. "She doesn't deserve it! Not after what her sister did! Not after her sister _killed_ my brother! How the hell could she understand? How could she-" Kanna was cut off by a swift smack to the face, courtesy of Asuna. "ZIP IT, MATSUMOTO!" Asuna screamed. "And for one thing Matsumoto-san, I _do _understand! You're not the _only_ one to lose a brother to death! Shortly after your brother's death, Onee-chan's and my little brother died in childbirth!" Ayaka said quietly. With that, she began to walk off. However, she only got a few feet before falling. "AYAKA-CHAN!"

_Yume yo Yume yo _

_Watashi no ude de _

_Tsutsunde agetai _

_Mamoritai Zutto Anata no _

_Subete o_

Several hours later….

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Negi-sensei. And I'm sorry my sister had to tell you all that." Ayaka said, now on crutches. Her injury wasn't too severe, but she needed crutches for a while. Kanna had been disqualified and kicked out of the Equestrian Club. "That's alright, Iincho-san." Negi replied, unaware of a certain ermine's mischievous activities. The two were outside, alone in a garden near the school.

_Kienaide ite ne _

_Mou nido to_

_Shiroi Tenshi _

_Watashi no ude de_

"But, I'm glad you were able to show up, Negi-sensei." Ayaka said quietly. "I-I was happy to come, Iincho-san." Negi was blushing.

_Hohoende misete_

_Mou ichido _

_Koko de Koko de Maede_

Ayaka leaned closer. Negi was surprised, but didn't push her away.

_Wagamama itte yo _

_Amaete yo _

_Motto Watashi no_

And their lips met. And a loud unknown voice yelled "PACTIO!"

_Kono mune ni_

Owari

Whew! That was long!

"No fair! When do _I_ get a romance story with Negi-kun?" pouted Sasaki Makie.

"And me?" pouted Shiina Sakurako.

"Me too!" piped up Narutaki Fuuka.

Other students crowd around CIAFG. Including Hasegawa Chisame and Karakuri Chachamaru, although they're a bit shy about it. "Soon! Soon!" CIAFG assured them nervously. "Really?" the girls asked suspiciously. "Uh… LOOK! A giant Negi plushie!" "WHERE?" the girls turned around excitedly. CIAFG quickly vanished. "DARN YOU, CIAFG!" yelled the girls once they realized they'd been tricked. Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
